criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Wood and Steel
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 13 | EpNum = 11 | GnSNum = C2E58 | Airdate = 2019-04-11 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:17:48 | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-eighth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show We play Dungeons & Dragons...what even is Liam doing? Anyways, a wild Ashley has appeared at the table! Laura says Critical Role is now complete again! Matt welcomes Ashley back. Announcements * Our fantastic sponsors since the beginning of this campaign, D&D Beyond, have returned this week: ** As many of you know, Sam is running for President of D&D Beyond, and the campaign continues. Sam thinks Dani has been running his campaign great! Sam has a lot of attention and support from regular Americans, people all around the world, and (even better than regular people) celebrity endorsements! But Sam is required by law to give "equal time" to his opponent, so tonight he is going to turn the soapbox over to Liam. Liam has a vitally important announcement this evening. In a race that should be about the issues - plain and simple, we are seeing an election process obscured by cheap gimmicks and third-party candidates! While Liam's overwhelming lead in the polls should be a comfort to us all (Sam insists that the polls can be wrong), make no mistake: Liam takes this election eminently serious. And to that end...in an effort to shine a light on corruption and enlighten any of you undecided voters...it does Liam (and the Everlight herself) a great honor to "forlmiminmally" announce his running-mate. Sam boasts that there's literally nobody Liam could announce that could give his ticket any chance of beating Sam. Come with Liam to D&D Beyond...Ashley Johnson! A panicked Sam denounces this as cheating, but Taliesin reminds him about equal time. Ashley thanks "President O'Brien". Ashley says it is a testament to Liam's character and judge thereof that he chose her as his Vice President in this campaign. To say Ashley is "honored" is an understatement of her achievements, so she will simply say, "You're welcome". Ashley reminds the voters when the "alcoholic" Sam went on Talks Machina this week and came out in favor of alcoholism! Alcoholism?!? What is this, 1956?!? Sam probably goes home at night and watches "Mad Men", thinking that's how the world still is! Do you want a candidate with the lily-white hands of a man who has never worked a day in his life? Or do you want a candidate with hands so seasoned and robust that you imagine them both tucking you in at night and strangling your enemies?!? Do you want to rally behind a man that looks like a donkey wearing a Jeff Goldblum mask, or a tried-and-true man of the people whose smile DOESN'T make you want to drown yourself in goat piss?!? And we all know ArseQueef, this so-called "third-party candidate", is only in this race in an attempt to sleep with both Ashley's fiance and running-mate. Yes, O'Brien/Johnson may not always have this delicious of a lead, but lez be honest: polls are meant to be ridden! Tweet "#VoteWithYourJohnson", and vote Liam O'Brien for President of D&D Beyond! Everyone except Sam claps. Sam's whole body hurts...he feels like he's been trampled by livestock. Marisha states that the "Roast of Sam Riegel" will be airing on Comedy Central at 1 am PST tonight. Sam thanks D&D Beyond, be sure to subscribe, and he's going to go throw up now. * Pub Draw: Matt notes that there was less shark costume this week, and we can all agree Sam's ad was a little better. He felt the searing of Ashley's burns from where he's sitting. Yesterday was the season finale of Pub Draw! From our fantastic friend and instructor, Babs Tarr, who has been at the helm for this whole season. Marisha has just catapulted her way this entire time from a very awesome beginning to a really incredible growth of skill! Marisha thought Matt was going to say "catastrophic". Liam says Marisha has been "catastrophically catapulting", which Matt admits is kind of on-brand for Marisha. Babs and Marisha had Matt on to knock off the rust from his pens and pads, and they all drew Gilmore! Travis jokes that Matt can't draw for shit and it was total amateur hour. Laura jokingly agrees that it was really sad to see. are shocking and angry lies, and Matt is really frickin' good. If you missed the episode, the VOD is available right now on twitch.tv/criticalrole. Or you can see it tomorrow (Friday, April 12, 2019) on Critical Role's YouTube channel! * As a reminder, many of Critical Role's shows (including Talks Machina) are also available in podcast form on iTunes, Google, and Spotify. You can go to critrole.com/faq for more details. * [[The Legend of Vox Machina|'The Legend of Vox Machina']]: Critical Role has a week left on their Kickstarter. Seven days...Travis asks if we can not make this about "The Ring"?!? Sam set the secret stretch goal that if we manage to hit $10 million by the end, we're going to go all-in on live-streaming Travis going through the "hauntedest of houses". Taliesin claims the Critters have no idea how amazing it will be. Laura interjects, asking if they get to go with him, or if he has to go in by himself? Sam says there are no rules, because this stretch goal was invented on the fly. Taliesin asks if they can work the haunted house as he goes through?!? Liam doesn't want to be in a maze wearing a rubber mask! Travis will hit him! Laura feels it will be scarier if Travis doesn't know who's behind the scares. Travis has never struck, nor will he ever strike, a haunted house worker! The stream will be Travis screaming and peeing himself as he hides in a corner. Liam calls it "pure entertainment". Sam affirms it is an achievable stretch goal! Whenever the world gets darker and the weight on Matt's shoulders in the morning gets a little heavier, he closes his eyes and reminisces about how they let Travis go first at every Halloween Horror Nights. It brightens Matt's day immediately. Travis pleads that the Critters don't have to hit every stretch goal. Matt says Travis's screams are like Freddie Mercury hitting the high notes. Sam says it's higher: Mariah Carey. Matt is excited to see this Kickstarter come to a close and for Critical Role to get crackin' on the animated series! Thank you everybody who has put in their support to help this become a reality, let alone on the scale that it is! This is incredible, and they're still blown away by it. If that wasn't crazy enough, earlier today, Critical Role announced that after their game next week, they will be streaming their special end-of-campaign party that night on Thursday, April 18, 2019 at 11:30 pm PST! With a very special guest...Joel Hodgson, of Mystery Science Theater 3000! Taliesin still can't believe this is real. MST3K was previously the top film/media Kickstarter, and they have been very, very supportive as Critical Role kind of waved at them as they just barely crossed that line past MST3K's record. It's incredible that Joel is coming to support and be a part of this. It's equally crazy that Matt gets to hang out with someone he grew up constantly watching on TV. It's surreal for a lot of us. For more details, go to critrole.com. And to join the Kickstarter campaign, go to critrole.com/animated. * merch update from Laura: Laura just had one merch update. She just wanted to let you guys know...if you have been wanting Critical Role's blue Wildemount dice set, keep an eye on the Critical Role store tomorrow. That's all, she just wanted to let you know. Sam asks what's on Laura's head? Oh, this ol' beanie?!? This is the prototype The Legend of Vox Machina beanie that they just got in for their Kickstarter swag perks! Travis says it's legit. Previously on ''Critical Role'' Part I Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin * Caleb Widogast New * Desmon * Professor Tuss Waccoh Returning Mentioned Inventory Quotations References Art: